A New Home
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Now that Yamako is born and there's another baby on the way, Kagome decides it's time the family moved to a new home with plenty of room for them to grow. Read and review, and no flames or hate.


Inuyasha:

A New Home

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- Now that Yamako is born and there's another baby on the way, Kagome decides it's time the family moved to a new home with plenty of room for them to grow.

* * *

It was just a regular autumn day when Kagome first noticed the problem. It all started when Ichiro accidentally made Inuyasha trip over him while he was running around the narrow hallways. Then Yamako was crying and Kagome couldn't find where he put his rattle, and it wasn't easy to move around since she was at least 8 months along in her recent pregnancy, so of course, she had a bit of trouble walking. Thankfully, Inuyasha managed to find the toy on top of a shelf of old pots.

However, it was when Miroku and Sango came to visit with their kids, as well as Shippo, who came back to visit again, that they realized how cramped the little cottage was. The adults were sitting in one spot and they were all just bunched together, practically touching elbows. The kids were playing a rather noisy game of tag...indoors. When Inuyasha tried to get them to go outside and play, they ended up knocking over and breaking a clay pot that Kaede gave Kagome when she first came back to the Feudal Era and married Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't very angry since she knew it could be fixed...but still, she couldn't ignore this anymore.

"Inuyasha!" she called. "We need to talk!"

XXX

"Moving?" Inuyasha asked as he held little Yamako in his lap while Ichiro was darting about, chasing the fallen leaves on the grass.

"Yes, Inuyasha," said Kagome as she sat next to him. "I mean...the house was fine when it was just you, me, and Ichi, but with Yama here and one more baby on the way, we need more space!"

"...I guess you have a point," said Inuyasha while Yamako sucked on his father's left pinky finger. "Ichi's getting rowdier and it's hard to keep up with him, and Yama's gonna get bigger before we know it."

"And I think they should all have their own rooms," said Kagome. "That's how I grew up, anyway."

"Plus, it should be sturdy," Inuyasha added. "Winter will be here in a few weeks. The air's getting colder with each passing day."

"Plus, it shouldn't be too far from the village," said Kagome. "When the baby is about to be born, I don't want Kaede to walk the whole way there."

"How about Miroku and I go out and look for something?" asked Inuyasha.

"If you can," Kagome replied.

"Hey, Mom! Dad!" Ichiro called from nearby. "Look what I found!"

"AAH!" Inuyasha shrieked as he quickly handed Yamako to Kagome and rushed to his firstborn son. "ICHI, NO! DON'T EAT THAT LIZARD! PUT THAT DOWN, RIGHT NOW!"

Kagome couldn't help laughing at her eldest son's antics, then she sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"...I hope we find a new place before you're born, little one," she said. "I wanna make sure you have enough room to grow."

And so, the following day, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo all set out to find a new house for Inuyasha's family to move into. They couldn't find such a place in the village since a lot of the huts seemed to house at least 2 or 3 people at a time, and even then, they seemed rather small. Inuyasha did remind them that it didn't necessarily have to be in the village, but at least close enough to it and the Bone Eater's Well so that Kagome could go and visit her mother, now and then.

After taking some time searching, the trio decided to stop and rest for a spell before continuing.

"House hunting isn't really easy, is it?" asked Shippo.

"I'm afraid not, Shippo," said Miroku while he drank some water. "It's not easy, finding the right particular home. Kagome just wants to make sure that there's a house big enough for her family to continue growing."

"Maybe if Inuyasha didn't get her pregnant so much, she wouldn't have to worry about finding a new house," Shippo suggested. "With the way they keep going at it, I wouldn't be surprised if they have a dozen children."

"I think Miroku's the one you should really talk to about that," Inuyasha sneered, causing Miroku to do a bit of a spit-take.

"N-now, hold on!" Miroku exclaimed. "Even Sango and I don't want that many kids!"

"Then maybe you ought to stop rubbing her ass, so much!" Inuyasha barked, but then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, causing him to walk behind Miroku.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked before he and Shippo followed after the half-demon, who walked as if in a trance. That's when they found what he was looking at: a rather large house with a few holes in the roof and some rotted wood on the porch. Vines and moss grew on the walls. The wood itself was a little jagged and splintered, too. Right next to it was a small shed that didn't look any better.

Basically...it looked like it was going to fall apart at any second.

"This old shack?!" Shippo asked. "You're not serious, are you, Inuyasha?!"

"Yes, it seems rather dilapidated," said Miroku. "It looks like this place hasn't been lived in for more than 10 years, now."

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear them, though, as he approached the plant-ridden house and opened the door, although he had some trouble at first, due to how old it was. When he managed to get inside, his sensitive nose came under attack from the amounts of dust that had accumulated over the past decade, causing him to sneeze before he covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve.

The inside didn't seem much better than the outside. There was dust all over the floor and the scent of various creatures such as rats and raccoon dogs (the non-demonic variant, thank goodness), as well as their...leavings. The wood on the beams was chipped and jagged, but Inuyasha could make out some stairs leading to an upper level. There was a fire pit, too, where a cooking wok would be. Then Inuyasha went further inside, and upon getting a look at the room in the back, he saw that it had a large wooden tub, so the family could take baths if they needed to. Then he headed up the stairs (even though one step broke from his weight and he almost fell), and once there, he found at least four extra rooms. Dusty, yes, but not as bad as downstairs, and it looked like they could fit in some futons for guests.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around upon hearing his friend's call.

"What's going on?" asked Miroku. "Are you all right?"

"What's taking you so long up there?" asked Shippo.

A pause...but then Inuyasha grinned before he looked downstairs.

"This is gonna be the one!" he called. "We'll be moving into this house!"

"What?!" Shippo questioned.

"Are you sure about that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "This place has been abandoned for years, now!"

"All we gotta do is spruce it up, a little," said Inuyasha. "We can dust it out and replace the old wood, too! It's perfect!"

"...I guess we could do that," Miroku said. "I'll ask some of the villagers and see if they can help us. I'll even ask Hachi to come and clean up."

"Whoever you can get," said Inuyasha. "Let's start, right away."

"I guess we're gonna be busy for a while," Shippo mused.

XXX

"You found a new house, already?" asked Kagome as she sat on the porch. "That was fast."

"Yes," Miroku answered. "Inuyasha found it close to the forest."

"I see," said Kagome. "You said it was run-down, right?"

"Yes, but Inuyasha plans to have some of the village men come and fix it," said Miroku. "I already talked to Hachi, as well. It really is a big place, Kagome. Has all kind of different rooms and even a shed. There's a nice big yard, too, for you to grow your herb garden. There's even room for a chicken coop."

"...Well...I would like to cook some freshly laid eggs," said Kagome. "And it does have more space, too."

"Not to mention a nice bathtub," said Miroku. "You'll have to put in some firewood, but it would be nice to have a bath, right?"

"...A bath does sound nice," Kagome said, "and not just bathing in a lake."

"So you agree?" Miroku asked.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "I'll give it a chance. Inuyasha did find it. I'd hate to disappoint him."

"That's the spirit," Miroku replied.

"Hey, look!" Shippo exclaimed as he pointed to a hillside road, where he saw Inuyasha carrying several bundles of lumber.

"He's really working hard, isn't he?" asked Kagome. "I gotta give him credit for that."

The days that followed, Inuyasha, Miroku, and several of the villagers worked almost night and day to replace the old wood of the house and the shed next to it. When the autumn rains came, they had to use several wooden buckets to catch the drops while Inuyasha worked on patching up the roof. Shippo attempted to help him, but due to his tiny frame, he was easily swept up in the wind, forcing Inuyasha to catch him. As time went on, the old, jagged, splintered lumber was replaced with the smoother and more polished.

Kirara, who was once again visiting Sango with Kohaku, was enlisted in chasing out any vermin, as well, and she did quite enjoy her job. She even got to eat some of the rats that she caught.

Then came the cleaning. Sweeping out dust and rodent droppings definitely wasn't a fun time. It was times like this that Inuyasha wished that Kagome brought that noisy machine that sucked up things, like Miroku's Wind Tunnel used to...what did she say it was called again? A vacuum?

After the dusting and sweeping, Shippo and Hachi wiped the floors and the porch from left to right. Sango came by to check on them, once in a while, and provided Inuyasha and Miroku some cool drinking water and some rice balls, just to keep up their energy.

Eventually, just as the first sign of winter was almost upon them, the house looked as good as new. That's when Inuyasha finally went to go get Kagome, Ichiro, and Yamako, who had been staying with Kaede during that time, just in case she happened to give birth while he was away. Needless to say, she was overjoyed.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" Kagome said.

"See?" Inuyasha asked while holding little Yamako. "I told you I'd make it work."

"Wow!" Ichiro exclaimed. "What is this place?!"

"It's our new home, Ichi!" Inuyasha answered while Ichiro ran around to explore his new surroundings.

"Wow, there's grass everywhere!" Ichiro exclaimed. "And look at all these trees! This place is huge! And look, there's a shed!"

"Ichi loves it, already," said Kagome.

"Ah! Ah!" Yamako cooed as he reached down to the grass, causing Inuyasha to chuckle as he put the 1-year-old infant down.

"Yama likes it, too," he said.

"What do you think, little one?" asked Kagome as he put her hand to her belly...and she gasped a bit when she felt the unborn baby shifting inside her womb before she smiled.

"I think that makes it official," said Inuyasha. "This will be our new home, from now on."

"Hey, Mom, Dad!" Ichiro asked. "Tsukihime can come and play here, right?!"

"Of course!" Kagome answered.

 **~One Month Later~**

The snow gently fell to the ground, outside, covering the grass little by little. The air was so frigid, one could see their own breath. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of Kagome's screams.

"That's it, dear," Kaede said. "You're doing very well. Just a bit more."

"It's okay, Kagome," said Rin as she held a basin of water. "You'll be okay, I promise you!"

Kagome panted, her legs spread wide and sweat dripping from her brow. Her body was in great pain, but she forced herself to keep going. She managed to get through this, twice, now. What's a third time?

Before too long and with one last push...at last, it was finally here.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" the shrieking of an infant soon filled the house. Kaede soon held in her arms a tiny baby girl with hair as black as coal, just like her mother's, and two floppy little dog ears on her scalp.

"It's a girl!" Rin exclaimed.

"A girl...!" Kagome whispered.

"Let me just get her cleaned up, dear," Kaede said as she began to wash her off.

"Since she's the third child," said Rin, "let's call her Sanka."

"Sanka," Kagome repeated. "It sounds perfect."

Outside the house, Sesshomaru scoffed as he walked away with Jaken at his side.

"Once again, Inuyasha has wasted my time," he said.

"Still, my lord," Jaken began, "it seems that Kagome has gotten quite a healthy brood of children, wouldn't you agree? Plus, we got to see Rin again! She's certainly grown accustomed to being here in the village!"

"...Yes," Sesshomaru said. "She has, hasn't she?"

"Something troubles you, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken.

"...No," Sesshomaru answered. "Nothing at all."

Soon, Miroku, Sango, their children, Shippo, Ichiro, Yamako, and Tsukihime were all gathered around Kagome and Inuyasha, the latter holding his wife and newborn daughter.

"A girl?" Ichiro asked with mild disappointment. "Well...I guess a little sister's okay."

"She's so cute, Kagome," Sango whispered.

"Congratulations, both of you," said Miroku.

"You guys are becoming quite the family!" said Shippo.

"Thanks, you guys," said Inuyasha.

"...Our little San," Kagome whispered. "That makes five of us."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "and hopefully, it stays that way."

"You never, Uncle Inuyasha," said Haruhana. "That's what our Daddy says, too."

"Yeah, and we got little Shio, now," said Shiratsuki, holding her youngest baby brother.

"Girls," Miroku chided.

"Well, it's the truth, right, Dad?" asked Roku.

"All right, that's enough," said Sango. "Come on, everybody. We'll be spending the night in the next room while Kagome gets her rest, and then we're going home, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Mom," said the twins and Roku as they all headed out, along with their parents, Kaede, and Rin.

"Rest well, child," said Kaede.

"Congratulations, Kagome and Inuyasha," Rin whispered as she headed out.

Soon, as everything began to settle down, Inuyasha sighed as he lied curled up at Kagome's side, holding her and Sanka both in his arms. As for Ichiro, he was lying to the left of his father while holding Yamako, who was already fast asleep, as well.

"You're not gonna sleep in your room, honey?" asked Kagome.

"Nah," Ichiro said. "I think I'll sleep in here for tonight."

"Whatever you wanna do, kiddo," said Inuyasha as he took both of his sons into his arms.

"...A new life born in our new home," Kagome whispered. "It doesn't get any better than that." She then looked up at Inuyasha, who smiled at her. "I love you, Inuyasha..."

"I love you, too, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the lips. After that, the family of five soon fell into a peaceful sleep in a new house where they would continue to grow.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

All right...now I'm certain I've gotten the last of Inuyasha out of my system...at least for now.

Review, please!


End file.
